A Lost Friend Returend
by WildSilverWolf
Summary: When a mystrious gal shows up in Nermia a story is unfolded before us. what story will she bring with her? Who is she and how does she know Ryouga? Theres something about her that has everyone in a mess. But will we find out who she is before its too late


A LOST FRIEND RETURNED  
  
By: WildSilverWolf  
  
Disclaimer: I . . .. I do . . .I do not . . . Fine! I don't own Ranma!! You can keep your lousy ranma1/2 comic and your stories and, and, and no wait. If I think he's lousy why am I writing a story about him?  
Claimer: I do on the other hand own Silver and other characters associated with her.

Chapter 1

The moon was bright at night. A full moon was just peeking out from behind a cloud to revile Ranma and Ryouga fighting.   
"They've been going at it all night," Kasumi said walking into Akane's room, "I think you should go say something to them."  
"Yeah, sure." Akane walked out of her room and down the steps to the back door. Once Akane got there she soon found out what they were fighting about.   
"Hey P-Chan! Getting a little slow, aren't ya?" Ranma called.  
'Why does he always call Ryouga, P-Chan?' Akane thought, 'Maybe. . ' But she was soon cut off by Ryouga's wild scream.  
Ranma kicked Ryouga up and then jumped up and kick him down in one swift movement. Ryouga franticly tried to move out of the way of the oncoming pond.  
'What if Akane sees me fall into the pond and turn into . . . into a . . . PIG!!' Ryouga thought. His mind started showing him the same thought that Akane might think as he always has. 'Why didn't you tell me, Ryouga! I hate you! And Ranma, I hate you even more cause you didn't tell me either. I'm never talking to you again!'  
Ryouga closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms, bracing himself for his oncoming with the pond. But it didn't come. He fell onto the ground with a thud, thanking the heavens he didn't fall into the pond for Akane to see.   
"Ryouga! Are you okay?" Akane said racing to him.   
"What, what happened?" He turned into the direction on the moon only to see in the center of the moon, a white wolf. A beautiful creature with sparkling white fur. She let out a long howl and jumped off.  
"Silver?"

Ding-dong, went the bell to start school. The kids were restless and were not really ready to start class.  
"Now class," The teacher began waiting for the class to settle down and hear his announcement. "There's a new student today." She had light blue hair and blazing blue eyes. She didn't look all that Japanese. She looked a lot like an American. Maybe a hint of Asian was thrown in there. "Well go ahead and introduce yourself."   
"Um . . . Well my name is Shirubaa Achika. I came from America and am very pleased to met you all." She looked up and shrugged at the teacher not knowing what else to say. She had on a Midnight blue kimono top with blue jeans.   
"If that's all, I'd really like to start class. Please take your seat in between Ranma and Akane there." He said pointing to a seat. Ranma sat in the last row next to the window. As Achika went to sit down her long hair waved in the air and sparkled like the ocean.   
The day came and went. Ranma and Akane were walking down the street when they saw the new kid in there class.   
"Hey Achika!" Akane said. They had lunch together earlier and found out that they had much in common. Both their parents engaged them to complete and total strangers. Except that Achika wasnt engaged to a complete stranger. She knew him when they were younger.   
"Hey Akane! Ranma." She said slightly bowing politely. "Are you guys going home?" She looked at Ranma walking on the fence next to her.  
"Yeah, We got to go to the store to pick up a few things for my sister Kasumi. Would you like to join us?" Akane asked  
"Yeah and you could come to dinner. Kasumi makes a great dinner. Not like Akane here." Achika already knew that Ranma and Akane were engaged, but so was she, so who would know if she secretly thought that Ranma was cute.   
"Ok!" She said excitedly. "Lets go. Oh wait I need to stop by my place real quick. Do you mind?" She asked.   
"No that's fine." Ranma said. They walked down the street a ways to dr. Tofu's. Dr. Tofu was outside sweeping the ground.   
"Why hello Achika. What a lovely day we're having huh?"   
"Oh yes, Dr. Quiet so." She waved and said a quick good bye.   
"How do you know dr. Tofu?" Akane wondered.   
"Oh Dr. Tofu helped me unpack some of my stuff." Achika replied.   
They walked a little farther to a little building. A sign in front said SHIRUBAA'S. It was a little better then a shack. It had 4 tables going the length of the wall. On the other side was a counter almost identical to Ukyo's except that there was a wall built around it to look like a window. But it was set up the same way with the little counter in front for people to sit at and eat. Behind the counter was a small kitchen. The whole place was filled with boxes. Most of the boxes were filled with food but a couple of boxes were filled with cloths and personal belongings. Achika went through a door leading to the back room. Through another door was a bed and bathroom. Out of the door came two beautiful animals. Both of them were dogs. One was a German Shepard or what they could tell by because they have never seen a German Shepard before. The other was a Siberian husky. Instead of the gray patches that they have seen in books this dog had red ones. The German Shepard was a boy and the other was a girl. Achika let them out to stretch and walked over to a cupboard. She opened a jar with money in it and pulled out close to 5,000 dollars.   
She walked back out in front and stopped. She looked at her two companions and said, "I'm going over to the Tendo's dojo. I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble when I'm gone. Especially you Akai," She pointed to the husky. "Watch her Kasshoku. Be good."  
"Ready to go?" Ranma asked   
"Yup!" She said nodding excitedly.  
"Ok Lets go," Akane said.  
They walked down to town to do some shopping. While Achika went into a goodies store Akane started to talk to Ranma.  
"She's nice isn't she?" Akane said.  
"Yeah I really like her." Ranma said  
"Well I was wondering. Well ya know . . . maybe she could . . . I dunno . . . come stay with us?"  
"Yeah I was just thinking that." Ranma said.  
"But what about her dogs?"   
"They could come to. She can stay in the extra guest bedroom. It wouldn't hurt I think it would actually be fun." Ranma said 'wow, Akane's actually not getting jealous.' Ranma thought. 'Or I would've been hit plenty of times by now.'  
"Back!" cried Achika from across the street. She waved and crossed with a little bag full of goodies.  
"We can ask her after dinner, okay?" Akane said.  
"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Ranma said.  
"What'da ya two lovebirds talkin' about?" Achika said jokingly. 'Akane must not be feeling right. If someone else said that they would be kicked into outer space.' Ranma thought.  
"Oh nothing. We got our things so lets head home. OK?" Akane said.  
"Fun! I can't wait!" Achika said.


End file.
